Charred Wood and Scorched Stone
by BrutusDeagon
Summary: Demons have found a way into Zootopia. Can two Demon Foxes known as hellhounds stem the tide? Not without help from Zootopia's finest. As the violence ends innocent lives Nick and Judy dive headlong into a relationship knowing that every day may be their last.


**A/N: This came to me while I was discussing story ideas with theConcernedFox and thehellion117. An old superhero I had created popped up in my head and I had to write this. With a little alteration from what he originally was here is Scorch the Hellhound. I hope you enjoy his story.**

**Ok show of hands. Who hasn't heard of ****Ziegelzeig? The great artist fox in the fandom needs our help. Now personally I am broke as hell and looking for honest work myself so the most I can do is this. Check out his Facebook page Ziegelzeig Fox and if you want art like his ask him for help. I don't know how much he charges but his talent is worth it. **

**Disclaimer: There is good in him. Zootopia must have a sequel, but that responsibility lies with its owner Disney.**

Chapter 1

Reality is supposed to be simple. What we see, hear, smell, taste, and touch is real and nothing else unless, of course, if you believe otherwise. Belief changes everything. It can make a sad death into a semi happy occasion. They went to a better place we say and perhaps that's what happens. What if it's not what they deserved? What if they did horrible things before they died? Well then they get punished in a far worse place. I can tell you for absolute certain that this is a fact. They are punished. Why am I so certain that they are? Easy answer. I come from that far worse place. I am a demon. A hellhound to be exact. My little brother and I came to your world from one you would call a Hell. Our purpose here is to keep the peace. We catch and forcibly deport any escapees from other levels of reality that don't belong here. Yes we're demons but Lucifer was an angel long before he was a devil. Just like some mammals are good and some evil the same is true for angels and demons. Char and I choose to protect this world and that is what we are going to do. My name is Scorched Stone.

…

The world is a dangerous place. Monsters and villains run wild. The only thing that could stop them were heroes. Mammals like Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps become heroes in the police force and fight the normal mammals who try to ruin the world but what about the the more powerful evils. Mammals become superheroes to fight back against those evils. The being known as Scorch is one of those mammals. He and his brother Char fight against threats that no police officer could handle. When a ten foot tall red skinned horned demon appeared in a suburb and destroyed several houses these two foxes appeared out of nowhere and attacked it with sword and knives, flames and smoke. The bright red clad black furred Char stabbed the beast with a sword taller than the fox himself while the black clad red fox Scorch changed into a huge wolf and rammed into the monster from behind driving his brother's blade deep into its chest. The monster then disappeared in a flash of fire and our reporters were able to get close enough to talk with these two for the first time. The strange fox brother's claimed to not be from our world. They are demons. They say they were following the beast in their own world when a portal opened up and they followed it through. They are stuck in our world now and are determined to help make their new home a better place. This has been Peter Moosebridge with a special report. Goodnight Zootopia.

…

Officer Nick Wilde of the ZPD turned off the television and turned to his partner. Officer Judy Hopps was fast asleep on his couch again. She'd asked him to dinner after work and he'd accepted thinking it was just the normal everyday thing they always did. When he had come to pick her up she was dressed in a purple backless dress that shimmered when she moved. It wasn't the first hint that she shared his feelings but it was definitely not a subtle one. Neither was the restaurant. It had a dance floor which she dragged him onto for a slow song where she wouldn't stop staring up into his eyes. Then there was the kiss. He had leaned close for what he thought was going to be a hug but she had kissed him on the muzzle. They both smiled and walked back to their table and then it happened.

The front window of the restaurant was blasted apart and in jumped one of the monsters that dominated the news. It was a six foot tall creature with bat wings and curved Rams horns. The feet resembled the hooves of a Clydesdale and every finger was tipped in a three inch long claw. It seized one of the waiters, a white ram who looked like he never missed a meal. Judy then had run for her purse and the Derringer in it while Nick pulled his .45 out of a shoulder holster concealed under his jacket. They fired at the beast aiming for it's head and chest. The hope that they could save the waiter vanished a moment later. The devil bit off the poor mammals head right off.

It had turned it's bleeding face at them and charged intent on tearing them apart when knives began sprouting from it's chest. They hit the beast three at a time sinking in to the hilt. It roared in pain and anger a second before a black furred fox in a red leather jacket charged past them holding a greatsword a good foot longer than he was tall. He chopped off it's left claw before getting knocked hard into a wall creating a hole a bit larger than the fox.

The knives had stopped flying and their owner, a thin red fox in a black trench coat hanging open. A cigarette was hanging from his mouth and his bare chest was covered in black tattoos shaped like flames. He shrugged out of his coat and let it fall to the ground. The cigarette he held in his mouth ignited on its own as he inhaled deeply. He exhaled a cloud of smoke that encircled him as the beast moved forward. It swiped its remaining claw through the cloud of smoke and it dissipated showing an empty space where the fox had stood.

A growling tore through the restaurant. It seemed to come from every dark corner at once. Then an answering growl came from the hole where the other fox had hit the wall. A flaming savage wolf the size of a clydesdale emerged from the hole. A second stalked out from a shadowy corner booth. The two flaming wolves circled the monster slowly gauging its reactions. The fire of the wolves had no effect on the floor or tables but the devil was cringing away like it was afraid of getting burned. One of them feinted a lunge drawing its attention long enough for the other to leap up and lock its teeth on the monster's neck. A loud crack and spray of blood and the creature burst into flames that only consumed its body. Within a few seconds it had been nothing more than ash.

During the fight between the supernatural beasts Nick had scooped Judy up and run into a corner booth. They had a perfect view of the battle from behind the overturned tables. Nick could not let her go, so great was his fear for her safety. Neither of them could move until the monster disintegrated. As they stood up twin pillars of flame covered the two giant wolves for a brief second and the two foxes were standing where they had been. The red one picked up his coat and began collecting his knives. As he returned them to his trench coat the other one sheathed his sword. Then they both noticed Nick and Judy.

"Hello," the one in black said as he buttoned his coat, "I'm Scorch. That's my brother Char. Would I be correct in the assumption that the two of you are police officers?"

"Yes, we are," Judy spoke up as though just realizing that she was still alive.

"I'm Nick and this is Judy," Nick introduced them as the two brothers came forward. "So what was that thing? How did we not hurt it but you could?"

"Do you know a way normal cops could take one of those things down?" Judy continued eagerly, "oh and thank you for saving us."

Scorch smirked as he let them run through the gamut of questions they had for him.

"That was a bloodwing. They kill anything they come across and gorge themselves on the blood of their victims. Your guns did actually hurt it which is why it came for you. Unfortunately for you though your bullets are sadly not consecrated weapons in any way. So killing it was out of the question. As demons ourselves everything we wield gets imbued with our energy and so can be lethal to beasts of more magical worlds. And last question is easy enough. Without a weapon that has been consecrated by either a demon or angel the most you can do is slow them down. Now I bid the two of you a good evening and I hope the next time we meet is under less dangerous circumstances."

The two hellhounds then turned and left through the back of the restaurant before the first police cruiser could arrive. The rest of the night went about as you might expect. Bogo cursing the fact that his mammals could not stop the monster. Clawhauser geeking out that two superheroes had met his friends. Piles of paperwork filled out between bites of a hastily ordered pizza. They never did get to have dinner after all. And finally a drive to Nick's apartment where Judy whispered that she had gone commando in his ear. An hour later and she was asleep while he was stuck reliving the night in his head over and over.


End file.
